Jayne's Journal
by Witch4
Summary: A look into the sensitive side of Jayne Cobb. Takes place five years after the movie. After 4 1/2 years, Chapters 4 & 5 have been edited and chapter 6 is up!
1. Five Years

Jayne's Journal-Chapter 1-Five Years

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters, only the ones I have come up with while being bored on a five hour long flight from Los Angeles to Newark.

* * *

It's been five years. Five gorram long years. We've loved an' lost an' gotten closer as a family than we ever was. Our family's even grown to add three more. Wash an' the Sheppard are gone, but Hoban, Ptera, an' Derrial have helped us to move on.

Now, you're probably askin' yerself, _Now, what an' who in the gorram hell is he talkin' about?_ Well, I'll tell ya.

It's been five years since Mal got the broadcast about Miranda out. Five years since the Alliance's operative killed the reverend Sheppard Derrial Book an' Mr. Universe an' the gorram Reavers killed the little man, Hoban Washburn. Five years since River got sane an' killed the Reavers back. Five years since Mei mei an' the Doc got together. In all, it's been five years since everything changed.

Now, yer probably wonderin' who I am an' who the folks I keep goin' on about are. I guess I should tell you, since you'll be buggin about it an' the girl is pesterin' me about bein' true to y'all about who's tellin' this tale an' who's all in it. The name's Jayne Cobb, former merc an' one of the luckiest sons-of-bitches this side of the Core. The girl that's doin' the pesterin' is none other than my girl River, former crazy, trained killer girl an' the Firefly-class ship Serenity's current pilot.

Now, who're Mei mei an' the Doc? Well, Mei mei is Serenity's mechanic, Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Fry-Tam, an' the Doc is her husband an' River's stuck up, prissy brother Doctor Simon Tam. They've got a two-year-old son named Derrial who likes to scare the livin' daylights outta all of us on this boat by runnin' around an' gettin' into mischief, same as his ma an' auntie, an' not at all like his namesake the Sheppard.

Continuin' with this story, when the Reavers killed Wash, they left Zoe a widow. A few weeks after we got the ship fixed up, though, we found out that Wash hadn't completely left us. Turned out Zo' was pregnant with Wash's kids, a little boy she named Hoban (after their late pa) an' a little girl named Ptera (in honor of those toy dinos that belonged to their pa that none of us had the heart to remove). So now she's got two four-year-olds who like getting' into just as much trouble as their pa did an' ain't doin' a very good job at bein' role models to little Derrial (these ain't my words exactly, they're River's).

Now, yer probably askin' yerself, _What happened to the Cap an' 'Nara?_ Well, they got together, too. Fact, they're gonna get hitched in a few weeks when we get to Shadow (that's where Mal's ma lives).

Now, this family wouldn't be the same without the bucket o' bolts (don't tell Kaylee I said that) that we call home. Serenity's been doin' okay these last few years. Some parts still fly off, but that's our Serenity. An' none of us will ever truly leave her 'cause it's like Mal, Zoe, an' that old sayin' about the Battle of Serenity Valley back on the planet Hera always say: "Once you've been to Serenity, you never leave."

So, the reason fer my makin' this journal thing is that I felt there was a need fer folks ta know how I felt about the situation an' the events of the past five years. Well, that an' River did the whole "I can kill you with my brain" speech again (it still gives me the willies).

* * *

So, what'd you think? Please click & review! Or something. 


	2. Watching the River

Jayne's Journal-Chapter 2-Watching the River

* * *

I don't know when I stopped watchin' her to make sure she didn't try to kill me and started watchin' her just for the sake of watchin' her, but it seems to have started that day on the planet Miranda when we found all them dead bodies and watched the message. When she lost her lunch and the Doc asked her is she was okay and she told him "I'm alright." I'm pretty sure that's when it started. But like I said, I'm not completely sure.

I'm watchin' her right now. Watchin' the way she dances to music that only she can here; steps so confusin' that only one of them prima ballerinas would know how they're supposed to go.

I know that after her brother got hit in the Reavers' attack back on Mr. Universe's planet and she ran out the blast doors to close 'em and tossed through his med bag I wondered if the gorram girl was really alright. And then when I saw those men gone wrong grab her, my heart skipped a beat or two. I was worried she'd never get out. And then, after Mal got back, when those doors opened and we all saw her standin' there with the axe an' the sword an' the blood drippin' off the blades, I knew that that was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

And now I see she's started a new dance. She's prancin' over to me an' her steps are so light it looks like she's floatin' above the deck planking. She comes over an' grabs my big hand in her small one an' gets me up an' dancin' with her. Every day, after I've done one of my workouts, she dances over to me an' tries to teach me some new dance or other that only she knows. She says I've gotten pretty good, but no one will ever be as smooth or graceful as River ('cept maybe 'Nara).

Besides the dancin', River's gotten me to use better language. 'Nara says I'm startin' to sound like Mal an' I don't know if that's good or bad. River says it's good, an' that one day I won't completely shock her an' the Doc's folks; that is, if we ever get to Osiris to meet 'em. Kaylee says she's excited about meetin' her in-laws one o' these days, but I'm not so sure. I think we'd best wait until the Alliance doesn't think it would be best to arrest us an' the Tams. 'Sides, we don't know how their pa will take to me and lil' Kaylee.

We'll find out soon enough; she's talking crazy again but this time it's crazy that I can understand. Right now she's draggin' me to our bunk an' I think I know what's up.

* * *

Hope you liked it. 


	3. Warrior Woman

Jayne's Journal-Chapter 3-Warrior Woman

* * *

It's been five years since her man, the little man, Wash died, and we all found out about the twins. The girl's watchin' them while I watch the girl. They're playin' some sorta game that involves kickin' a ball aroun' an' by th' looks of it, lil' Ptera's beatin' the pants off her brother.

Their ma's walked in and she looks every bit the warrior woman we've all come to know an' love. The rugrats run ta her an' she picks 'em both up and hugs 'em, her love fer her kids in her eyes. Once the lil' family reunion's over with, she tells th' girl that Mal needs her on th' bridge an' quick as a bit she goes, th' kiddies runnin' after her, their game forgotten.

"What game were they playin', Jayne?" Zoe asks me. I tell her I ain't got no ruttin' idea. I was jus' watchin' them while I clean my knives. Despite what any good mother would think and say to hearin' that a merc (even a former one) was cleanin' knives near her kids, I gotta say that Zoe ain't a good mother. She's a great one.

After Wash died and everything else that happened on Miranda, an' we found out about them kids, she did her best to keep Wash's memory alive. An' we helped. Everyone knew that we'd never be th' same, but we did what we could. Everyone helped out where they could an' Zoe raised her kids as best she could (we helped out, still do, where she needs it). Sure, she sulked a bit after the Reavers killed him, but that was ta be expected, as River kept sayin'. She'd lost her man an' was all depressed like. Though you wouldn't know it by lookin' at her. She kept up her mask an' acted like nothn' was wrong. Got creepifyin'. She's talkin' ta me now.

"They been good, Jayne?"

"Ptera was kickin' Hob's ass at their game."

"He becomes more and more like his father every day. They both do."

"Except he don't play with them dinos. That's Ptera's thing."

"At least they haven't picked up any bad habits yet."

"You an' River wouldn't let 'em if they tried."

"True. You seen the Doc?"

"Not since breakfast. Why you want him?"

"Captain's been lookin' for him and he's not in the infirmary."

"Tried the engine room?"

"Next stop. And Jayne," I turn my head to look at her, "put those knives away."

"At least they ain't guns!" I yell back at her.

That woman would move Heaven an' the stars fer her kids. Cap'n's callin' now, says we got a job. Maybe I'll get ta kill somethin'.

* * *

So, what'd you think? 


	4. We Got Us a Job

Jayne's Journal-Chapter 4-We Got Us a Job

A/N: I've been on a real fic writing kick. It's been a while since I wrote anything in Jayne's voice; I hope it's okay.

That job that Mal was talkin' abou' involves us goin' ta the Core. An' that's just the beginnin' of it, too. Turns out the job involves some old family "friends" of the Doc an' My Girl. Explains why Cap was lookin' fer the Doc earlier.

Anyways, when the Tams found out where we're goin', there was what folk might call "mixed emotions." Kaylee got all happy like, seein' as she's been wantin' to meet her in-laws. Doc got quiet an' holed hisself up in th' infirmary. An' my girl, River? She put in th' co-ordinates fer Osiris then high-tailed it ta parts unknown an' hasn't come out since. Only th' twins know where she went, an' they ain't tellin' no one. They is getting real loyal like their parents.

Cap's been getting' real antsy, what with his li'l Albatross gone disappeared an' all. I keep tellin' him I ain't got no idea where she's gone, so he keeps goin' to th' twins, who ain't no help at all. Kaylee's bin sayin' that she'll come out when it's time to lock orbit an' land, but the Cap's bin lookin' real uneasy since he told us abou' th' job.

* * *

Sorry it's so short; the next chapter is twice as long and you're getting a twofer!


	5. The Tams

Jayne's Journal-Chapter 5-The Tams

A/N: I've edited this chapter. Enjoy!

So we landed on Osiris, gleamin' gem of th' Core an' all that. Jus' like Meimei said, Crazy came out of hidin' jus' in time fer us ta land at the Capital City Docks. Our first stop on this "gran' advanture" that Kaylee's bin tellin' the rugrats about is the Tam estate, home of the parents of our beloveds.

When we got there, a man in mornin' suit (yes, I know what they is! Ma Cobb di'nt raise no fool when it comes ta Sunday best) answered. A butler! They got a gorram butler! Now I know I ain't gonna like them none, but I gotta try fer Riv's sake. We was led inta what we called a livin' room back home, but Riv said it's a sittin' room, which is what we did fer most o' the visit.

River was real shy like, hidin' behin' her brother like a child. Until, that is, her ma noticed her, then it was all "River! We've been so worried about you! When we got your brother's wave that the two of you were safe, we were so relieved. And who is this-?" That's when the older Tams turned on me.

It's hard ta hide when yer big like me. But that's when My Girl got possessive-like. She grabbed my hand an' wouldn't let go the whole time. She says ta her folks, "Mom, Dad, this is Jayne Cobb, my Chosen Partner." Tha's when I got all proper-like, or, as proper-like as a man can when he's towerin' over his girl's folks while wearin' what used ta be his brothel shirt. An' she went on b'fore her folks could make any kind o' rude comment abou' me.

"He's very kind, and he looks after all of us and makes sure that we do not go into danger without protection. And he is very good with the little ones. He always makes sure they listen to the rules and know what is and is not proper. And most importantly, he loves me for who I am. He rescued me when he could have let me die, dozens of times over."

Even the Doc was singin' my praises. "And when Kaylee and I were to be wed, he made it very clear what would happen should I hurt her."

O' course, when th' Doc mentioned bein' married, his parents kinda looked horrified. That is, until they saw li'l Derrial who'd been tryin' ta hide with th' twins behind us grown-ups. Tha's when ever'thing got all quiet-like an' Mrs. Tam ("You must call me Regan, er, Jayne.") jus' looked like she'd seen a ghost or somethin'. Apparently li'l Derrial looks jus' like the Doc did at that age.

Anyways, th' visit wen' on an' on fer a few more hours at least, 'til the rugrats started droopin' an' Zoe an' Kaylee said it was time ta head back ta the ship fer naps an' ta prep fer tomorrow. Tomorrow's when we get th' job an Mal's said tha' we gotta wear nice clothes when we go ta see th' "client." Th' Tams made us promise ta return fer dinner 'morrow, an' Doc said we'd try. Don't know exactly what we is gonna be in fer in th' mornin', but I'm gonna go clean Vera jus' in case.

* * *

Okay, well that was Chapter 5. I hope it was okay.


	6. Back in the Black

Jayne's Journal – Chapter 6 - Back in the Black

A/N: Wow, I haven't touched this story in almost a year! I've edited chapters 4 and 5 a bit to change some of my mistakes. Again, I haven't written in Jayne's voice in a while, so please forgive if it doesn't sound enough like Jayne!

So, Serenity's back in th' Black with all'a us present an' accounted fer. Crazy's been actin' all crazy since we left her an' the Doc's folks on Osiris (we wen' back fer dinner an' they gave us plen'y a left overs fer the next part a our "voyage.")

Of course, her moonyness coulda been because our supposed client was one'a th' biggest black marketers in th' Core an' he hadn't seen her or the Doc since he skedaddled with her 6 years back. Might'a also bin because his second tried ta renegotiate th' original terms an' the Cap got quite el-o-gant. Is that what I meant? Ah, River'll correct me later.

Anyhow, now we got ourselves a cargo an' a destination an' some cashy-monies (first half) so's lil' Kaylee can get some o' the parts she's bin sayin' we need. Hope there's enough left fer th' rest a us.

Now ta go find Moon Brain an' see if I ken talk some sense outta her.

* * *

So that was short. Let's see if I can keep this going.


End file.
